<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Knight by slightlyrebelliouswriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421742">Silent Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyrebelliouswriter/pseuds/slightlyrebelliouswriter'>slightlyrebelliouswriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Folk of the Air - Holly Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chalet Girl Jude, Choking, F/M, Light Choking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Spy Jude, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyrebelliouswriter/pseuds/slightlyrebelliouswriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I should tell you that I have lied and schemed to get where I am. I have done reprehensible things. Dirty things. Filthy, down to my rotten core.</p><p>But the most honest thing I have done since I started working in this chateau at the top of the world is slam its owner against the stone wall, slide my fingers up the column of his neck, a pretty taloned collar—and press my mouth firmly to his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jurdannet Secret Snusband</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special thanks to Nyka and Tess for betaing and holding my hand before posting :') xx<br/>Written for Jurdannet Secret Snusband event. Happy Christmas to my Knife Wife, Lex! Have some filth, hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I should tell you that I have lied and schemed to get where I am. I have done reprehensible things. Dirty things. Filthy, down to my rotten core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the most honest thing I have done since I started working in this chateau at the top of the world is slam its owner against the stone wall, slide my fingers up the column of his neck, a pretty taloned collar—and press my mouth firmly to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing him is like plunging into the black depths of a glacial sea. I am both weightless and heavy at once. My mind slips into knifelike panic. I grasp at it, try to master it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses me with equal fervor, claiming me, all tongue and teeth. He never quite lets me take control, which only makes me crave it more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart races. He tastes of cloves and wine and something sinister. A cold slice of peril. I am not unused to perilous things. But kissing Cardan is thrilling, like the carve of my board into a treacherous slope of snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the knife of knowing something is dangerous. Forbidden. And taking it anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tug his lower lip between my teeth, press myself flush against him. A moan slips from his mouth into mine. I feel his hands glide my waist, caressing every curve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches my backside, squeezing hard, then hoists my leg up to bracket his frame. He hitches my dress up, gliding cold fingers over smooth, bare skin. I gasp and he smiles against my lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rush of heat floods my core, my cheeks. I pull back slightly, overwhelmed and a little dizzy. He pauses, too, watching me intently and trying to catch his own breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This shouldn’t be happening. We shouldn’t be doing this. Technically, I am employed by him. Technically, I was sent to destroy him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think of the note I found in my uniform pocket the first day.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Find treason.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as much a threat as it was direction. If I couldn’t find treason I should spin some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not significant enough for whatever this is to be considered treasonous. Lots of CEOs have affairs with their employees. And Cardan is not even CEO yet. I’m not sure we’d make the morning papers if we tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What we’re doing will only complicate matters when I eventually have to stab him in the back. Or the front, depending on the orders I'm given. Maybe it won’t come to that. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span> it won’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, however, I’m not thinking that far ahead. I’m not thinking much of anything at all. Except for how irritating he is. How arrogant and lazy and entitled. How much it vexes me that, irrefutably, I want him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can barely breathe for how much I want him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardan smiles wickedly down at me. As if he knows this and delights in my torment. One of his hands brushes my jawline. “If I’d known you wanted to fuck me as much as you want to kill me, I would’ve started this much sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart flies to my throat. “Who says I want to kill you?” I sound unsteady for the first time this evening. It must be the shots of vodka Liliver and I did at the kitchen table catching up to me, though it's been hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at me, smug. For all our rivalry over the last four weeks, I haven’t denied that I want him now. Then, he raises one pointed brow, glancing at my hand in lieu of response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My hand which is still wrapped around his throat, fingers pressing into the sides of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve been trained in lots of things; utensil placement, wine glasses, laundry folding, etiquette. French, German, Italian. Most of that training came with the job. I am supposed to be a Chalet Girl for the aristocrats and billionaires of the Swiss Alps, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I also know how to kill a man. Which means, I know this is not the proper way to do it. Even if Cardan doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t actually be concerned for his well being, though. He’s not calling for bodyguards. He doesn’t look concerned at all, actually. Maybe I should be insulted. He should see the things I can do with a butter knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, I tighten my grip a fraction and say low against his lips, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll breathe when you’ve earned it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardan’s eyes shutter for a moment. The wind picks up outside, battering the sides of the chalet with gales of ice. His ambrosia gaze traces the shape of my lips, hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can feel him stiffen through his trousers. He grinds himself against me, and I push back, feeling the length of him at my belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he’s all smiles again. Tricky hands wander under my dress, skimming higher between my thighs. Underneath tonight's ensemble, I'm wearing lace and not much else. He moves it to the side, swiping over me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My breath catches in my throat. His fingers are cold and too clever by half. A low chuckle rumbles in his chest and just like that I’m throbbing. Putty in his hands as he dredges into my heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardan sets a slow rhythm, one finger stroking that sweet spot inside me, over and over. Torture. I arch into him, trying to draw more friction from him than he is giving. Soon, I'm all but rutting against his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He adds a finger and picks up pace. Perhaps he's more merciful than I thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart crashes in my chest. My knees turn weak. I’m gasping, gripping his shoulder instead of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s infuriating the way he unravels me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right as I'm coming undone, he stops. Removes his fingers in one lazy pull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My nails dig into his back. I feel helpless at his denial, angry even. But if I show any sign of protest, I will surely lose what feeble hold I have on power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I let my lungs fill with air. Once, twice. Feel the pounding of his heart under my hands, the fan of his breath warm on my face. Then, I say with careful calm, "You're going to regret that, your highness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles, sweetly. "Make me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart speeds. He trails a hand up my spine to my zipper, sending shivers skittering over my skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My fingers fly in a flurry to his belt buckle and suddenly we are a frenzy again. My breath comes fast and short. We divest and devour each other at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth is made for cruelty and sin. I let that darkness in, let it engulf me. Perhaps if I could become cruelty, I would have no problem doing what I was sent here to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We race to tear each other apart. Out of our clothes and heads. To great heights and low beds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shove Cardan down onto the mattress. He laughs, his mess of dark curls a smoke-like embroidery on the pillows. I scoop his tie and belt from the floor, making quick work of his wrists on the headboard. Not too tight, not too loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is all too willing to let me take the reins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stand back, admiring my work. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> things. The pale, sharp angles of him. The smoothness of his torso in the shadows. A strand of sable hair falls around obscenely long lashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardan grins. “Like what you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want to roll my eyes, but I can’t quite bring myself to the notion. They stay wide open like saucers, as if frozen that way. “You are breathtaking, tied up and waiting for me,” I say. And for once, it is the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows audibly. For a moment we are still, drinking each other in. Then, Cardan clears his throat. “I’m breathing a little too much over here, Miss Duarte.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I arch a brow, the corners of my mouth lifting. If it's punishment he wants, it's punishment he'll get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I straddle him, wearing nothing but the lace of moonlight through a snowstorm. I trail one fingernail down his throat to his chest and watch as his adam's apple bobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls a little on his restraints, as if reaching out to touch, only to remember that he cannot. I smile a small, evil smile, and feel his cock twitch behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I </span>
  </em>
  <span>did </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise to make him regret,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think to myself. So I suppose I should.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Settling myself lower on him, I begin rubbing my clit in dilatory drags, up and down his length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardan's eyes go wide as he catches on to my particular brand of crucifixion. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, god</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hum, biting my lower lip. Oh god, indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sensation is decadent. I almost get lost in it, tilting my head back and letting desire wash over me in waves. Like this, it's not so terrifying. When I am in control, I don't feel panic. I feel nothing but </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My lids heavy with lust, I gaze down at Cardan's flushed and writhing form. A groan rolls past my tongue. I could probably get off from this alone. I have no doubt that he could too, but that would spoil my fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowing my movements, I lean down so we are chest to chest, and nip the soft bit of flesh right above his collarbone, running my tongue over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strangled whine looses from him. Cardan tugs with greater force against his restraints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I savour all of it. The rattle of the headboard. The pulse of him beneath me as I slide up and down over his leaking length. The way he shudders as I card my fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you breathing?" I whisper against his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice comes out frayed. "Barely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," I say, reaching behind me. “It seems we need to rectify that situation, then.” And with that, I sink down onto him, filling myself exquisitely to the brim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not expecting that, of course. His eyes widen abruptly, hips bucking to meet mine. A jolt of delicious heat tears through me, and I blurt out a laugh at the shock of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardan lets out an elongated, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fffuuuuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” into the crook of his arm. The sound of his voice, raw and unmoored, is intoxicating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cardan,” I croon, sitting upright. I scrape my nails lightly down his chest earning another delectable groan from him. “Look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does. "That was naughty," he tells me, and I smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never claimed to be nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, I start moving, swivelling my hips over his. He grunts at the sensation and I relish it. The sweet ache ribboning through me. My heartbeat quickens, though my movements remain slow, tempered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardan looks at me with frantic eyes. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he strains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, his flagrant begging does nothing but delight me. I think I should like more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping altogether, I furrow my brow. "Please what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure I don't. Tell me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's buried deep inside me still. I can see the bulge of him in my belly. The thought makes me clench over him, sending heat to my cheeks and an involuntary buck to his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nostrils flare. The way Cardan looks at me now with seething black eyes, there's a wild sharpness in them that speaks only to loathing. As though he's barely keeping himself in check. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Untie me," he pleads. "Untie me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I will make it worth your while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, why would I do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to touch you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I give a dark chuckle. "Your wants are no concern of mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoots me a pointed look. I'm aware of the irony. For all intents and purposes, I am "contractually" obligated to give him what he wants. Technically, that contract was forged, but he doesn't know that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't ever know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What I do know is this: If I were a real chalet girl, I would not be contractually obligated to fuck him. The moment we stepped into his bedroom, all predetermined roles became nullified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he's not aware of that loophole, perhaps I should make an example out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grip his jaw between my thumb and forefinger. "Give me a better reason." My voice is a dangerous silken thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He struggles against his tie and belt again. "I can do so much more for you with my hands unbound. Let me worship you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what if I don't wish to be worshipped?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then let me deprave you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desire uncoils in me, white hot and livid. I try to play it off. Try to pretend my skin isn't overwarm and tight at the thought. Shrugging, I lean forward and begin undoing his binds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardan is silent as I work. Once free, he sits up and cups my face gently between his hands. My eyelids flutter on their own accord. This new angle is oh so sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a heathen," Cardan growls, his face inches from mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're the devil," I say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives me an infernal smile. "Then I suppose you're mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't want to examine how weak that statement makes me. Instead, I capture his mouth with my own, answering with a kiss that melts on my tongue like spun sugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I start to move on him again, seeking that gilded pleasure. He thrusts up into me with renewed purpose. The headboard clashes against the wall with every bounce, so there can be no question about what we are doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of us seem to care one bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This way--with his hands on my hips, gripping for dear life as he pummels me into oblivion--is sublime. The only thoughts in my head are him and the lewd sounds we make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Cardan pushes me back onto the bed, sliding out of me completely. I huff in protest, coursing with the loss of yet another high. He merely palms his cock, slick with my arousal, and fixes me with a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Turn over," he says, stroking himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I swallow and, in an entirely uncharacteristic act, do as I'm told. I'm on my stomach, pulse thudding in anticipation, ears rushing with heavy blood and the muffled sound of sheets as Cardan shifts behind me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hitches one of my legs up so it bends at the knee, keeping it in place with his own. Now, I am spread open for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, his hand comes down in a loud, wet slap over my center. The burst of pain surprises me so much, I let out a yelp. It's not exactly unpleasant. It's just a different sort of thrill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My shock quickly turns to keening, however, as Cardan thumbs over where he slapped me, rubbing tender circles into my excitement. He hums in approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you are ravishing," he breathes, making my toes curl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know I'm soaked to the heavens down there. I should be humiliated by how much this turns me on, but I'm not. My dignity flew out the window as soon as I untied this jackass for a good dicking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I've made my bed. I might as well get fucked in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel Cardan's hand grip the back of my neck so that I am well and fully pinned to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he fills me again, he does so in one effortless motion, hissing through his teeth as he sinks deeper, leaving me moaning recklessly into the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardan wastes no time before making good on his word. He pillages me, pounding at a brutal pace with no reprieve. This angle is downright sinful. Our voices tumble from our throats, frayed and unintelligible. Filthy sopping sounds echo off the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My hands fist the sheets. I'm drowning in a sea of electric sensation as rapture rises once more in my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment my thighs start to tense is the moment Cardan slows his rhythm to long torturous drags. Nearly all the way out before plunging leisurely to the hilt, as if savouring every pull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mash my eyes shut and swallow down a whimper. It's so much. Too much. And not enough all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel him settle flush against my back. One hand slides into my hair. The other covers one of mine on the mattress, lacing our fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm a blithering mess beneath him. I've all but forgotten my name. His is in my throat like a stone. He gives my hand a soft squeeze. I squeeze back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't-- Don't stop." I barely muster up the words and my voice breaks in the middle. "Please don't stop." My head is spinning with the pleasure he reaps from me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Christ," Cardan chokes out, burying his nose in my hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can tell the effort to keep himself from the edge is enormous. He's panting now as he swirls inside me. I feel that well of pleasure filling deep in my belly with each drive of his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So. Fucking. Good," he groans into my hair, punctuating each word with a particularly hard thrust before continuing his slow roll. I'm overcome, crying out filthy things against the sheets and clenching around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardan fucks me deep and without mercy. His breath is hot and heavy on the back of my neck. I feel my hair being swept aside. Suddenly, that unholy mouth is on my pulse, nipping and suckling behind my ear. Tugging at my lobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bolt of electricity shoots down to my toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," I croak. My throat is raw. I feel completely untethered, out of control. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cardan</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, he knows what I am asking. Wrapping his arms around me, he flips us over in one stealthy motion. I'm lying on my back on his chest, my feet flat on the bed near his knees. We are both gasping for air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is better, though. I don’t feel trapped, and his arms snake around my waist, holding us steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardan's lips are at my ear again. "I need you to fuck me, Jude," he mumbles, voice like pouring honey. "I need you to fuck yourself on me until you're coming around my cock. Do you understand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod vigorously, unable to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I begin rolling my hips and... </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, god.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This position is decadence taken form. Every plunge of his length reaches that sweet spot, massaging exquisitely. I'm not completely in control but neither is he. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tremble in unfettered, fucked-out bliss. Clenching down on him to increase his pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardan curses, bucking up into me. He skates a hand down my torso to my swollen clit, and starts to orbit at a tantalising speed, sending stars shooting across my vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My hips undulate like waves thrown onto the shore, faster and faster until he's slapping against me in tandem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can see the rise and fall of his length low in my torso. Taking his hand, I bring it to rest right over the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gods above, Jude," he thrums. Apparently, this drives him wild because his fingers fly over my clit, his grunts becoming carnal. “Jude, Jude, Jude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't need much encouragement after that. I'm shivering in ecstasy, shot off the edge as spangles of pleasure burst riotously over my skin. I scream with the force of my high, coordinated thrusts turning to slick, messy bounces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardan fucks me through it, letting me ride out my climax. Only when I am at the tail end does he spill over into me, cock pulsing. Curses falling from his lips like snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we're done, I feel warm and tingly all over. Cardan pulls me into his arms and it's pleasant. Like sinking into a bath. We share sighs and sloppy, open-mouthed kisses under the duvet until both of us are too tired to keep our eyes open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I wake, it's still dark. Redolence of mulled wine and sugar dusted brownies drift on the air from the festivities below, though the house is settled. Still. Silent, save for the tempest swirling white through the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock on Cardan's bedside table informs me it is 2:07AM. It's Christmas. Which means my time is running out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrug out of exhaustion like it’s a coat I can take on and off when I please, and out of Cardan's arms like he means nothing. To do my job, I become the bitch I have to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pad over to his desk, as quiet as I can. The floor is frigid beneath my feet. I grab an oversized sweater off the back of his chair and throw that on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, I start up his computer. It doesn't take long to guess his password. I cringe at it, despite myself. It's my name three times over. I'm not sure how I feel about that, but I know I don't feel good doing what I’m about to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about this job doesn’t sit right with me. It hasn’t from the start, but then again, in my line of work, it’s always good to be on guard. Right now, I feel like I’m playing for the wrong team. I feel like the Grinch, ready to lie and steal. Ready to ruin a very good thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I spend half an hour scouring his hard drive for something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that could incriminate him. I try not to think about the last few hours, or what we did. Or how immense it felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft sounds come from the bed and I freeze, but it’s just Cardan rolling over, deep in sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another fifteen minutes, I conclude my search and wipe my trail. Just as I'm closing everything down, my phone begins to buzz on the nightstand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I race to grab it before the noise wakes Cardan. The screen lights up with the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unknown Caller</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I know exactly who it is before I even press the green button to pick up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" I hiss, stealing through the glass door out onto the balcony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's even colder out here than it is in Cardan's room, but I need a private place for this conversation. Inside, someone might hear. At least outside, my voice will get lost on the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's no way to speak to someone who's paying you, Jude," my client tells me in a steely voice. "And I am paying you generously."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mouth forms a thin line. "I'm aware."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you find anything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind whips around the side of the house, striking my face with a maelstrom of snow that bites my bare cheeks raw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing," I say, turning my back against the gust. "He's clean. Completely clean." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, at least in the legal sense, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I think a trifle smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I hired you for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You hired me to get close to him. I did that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And to find treason. Which you haven't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I huff, exasperated. I've done everything I could in the past month, and I've done it without getting caught. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I signed on for. Not this pedantic bullshit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I don't know what else you want me to do," I say. "Frame him for murder?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs and static crackles through the receiver. The sound of it grates my nerves. "That </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be delightful to watch. But unfortunately, such a plan leaves too much room for error."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, then?" I ask, growing impatient. I swear to god, villains can be terribly dramatic sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's quiet for a moment. I look off the balcony and see a whole bunch of black night stretching out before me, carved only by the crests and falls of slumbering mountains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are my creature, Jude." The way he says it raises the hair on the back of my neck. "Kill him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the line goes dead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There was nothing silent about that night tho lmao. Well, this one was a downright dosy! I loved scheming for this as it was basically Porn Without Plot With Plot, and combined some pretty out of the blue themes (spy and chalet girl, who knew?).</p><p>Shoutout to my Knife Wife, Lex, who gave me the welcome excuse to write some Christmas filth.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this. If you did, comments are highly, highly appreciated. It may take me a little bit but I WILL respond to every single one—they truly make my day. I'm @slightlyrebelliouswriter23 on Tumblr, and you can find all of my works and more on there.</p><p>Back to the forest now.<br/>-Em 🖤💫</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>